


Bread and Wine

by Sherrybill



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 一个匪帮/黑道Cherik AU，无差
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Bread

“他在书房等你。”  
Erik脱下西装外套，半张着嘴扫了一眼Hank，然后环视一圈一楼的大厅。没什么变化，或者说除了门口多了一台电话以外一点变化都没有，就连Hank也还是那副戴眼镜的衬衫牛仔裤打扮。“为什么你不变成蓝色的。”他又把视线落回到Hank白净的脸上，“那样更性感，小野兽。”  
Hank对这挑衅充耳不闻，关上那扇沉重的门转身朝走廊的另一头走去。“你不一起过去？”Erik把西装搭在手臂上叫住他。“你知道书房在哪儿，”Hank停住脚步回头看他，“Charles想单独见你。”  
那眼神是什么意思，Erik把墨镜卡在衬衫领口，忍不住想，无论是什么意思Charles都应该选个更不容易喜怒行于色的副手。  
Erik独自上楼，在离书房还有好几米远的地方感受到了Charles。教授肯定早就察觉到他了，说不定从他的车驶进西彻斯特那一刻开始他的所思所想就暴露无疑，而Charles只是选择安静听他想，直到他即将踏入书房。  
姑且把这当作欢迎仪式，Erik还是象征性地敲了门，然后听到房间里的人说“请进”。  
“早上好。”Erik推开门进来。  
“早上好，”Charles手里捧着书，“介意等我五分钟吗，让我把这一章看完。”  
Erik耸肩，在乱糟糟的书房里找了把椅子坐下：“当然不。”  
Charles抿着嘴唇对着书笑起来：“好久不见，Erik。”  
Erik也回应道：“我本来以为能早点回来。”  
“给自己倒杯茶吧，我想你有点渴。”  
Charles没再说话，眼睛黏在那页书上，几乎姿势都一动不动。Erik抬手看了眼表，时间还早，他大可以等上Charles一会儿，顺便歇歇自己因为开了四小时车而僵硬的脖子。他们就这么坐着，听着窗外的鸟叫和Erik手上茶杯和碟子碰撞的细微声响保持沉默，直到Charles合上书站起来。  
Erik又看了一眼表，差不多十分钟。  
“这儿太沉闷了，”Charles伸个懒腰，“我们出去走走如何？你和我的脖子都能放松一下。”  
Erik放下茶杯：“如果我们要聊的事情能在你的花园里说的话。”  
“如果有人想听我在哪他们都能听到。”Charles抿了一下歪斜的衬衫领子，对他歪头笑道：“我需要新鲜空气，你也是。”  
他们去了湖边，路上Charles还和操场上的孩子们传了几次篮球，Erik站在旁边看着他，重新戴上了墨镜。这又浪费了他们二十分钟，意识到这一点后Erik有些口干舌燥，他不希望自己表现得太紧张，但没有头盔他很怀疑自己会不会露馅。万磁王想吞了地狱火并且已经拐走了Xavier的妹妹，这算不上流言的流言恐怕早就传进了Charles每一个朋友和敌人耳朵里，从Hank的表情里就能看出来，Charles不该找个书呆子当左膀右臂，Erik脑子里又蹦出这个想法，这就是为什么他必须得离开。事情算得上可以预料，Shaw死后他们再没有共同目标，Charles想继续隐秘的生活，把自己那些肮脏的家族生意套进漂亮堂皇的科技公司壳子，然后把Xavier这个姓氏一点点洗白，而Erik只想把地狱火的一切夺过来为己所用，实现他关于变种人的远大计划。Charles与他讨论过为什么选择资产漂白以及从政这条路，只是Erik不认为与人类谋利益会真的做成什么。  
他们的分歧早就存在，也一直存在，只是Shaw活着的时候这些可以被搁置到一边，而现在再没有漂亮的借口把他们黏在一起。  
Erik不知道Charles打算什么时候摊牌，目前看来他似乎甚至还没有教授西装马甲上的一块污迹有存在感。  
“我该把它脱了再去打篮球。”Charles脱下它的时候抱怨了一句，然后继续和他朝着湖边慢悠悠地走。又浪费了十分钟，Erik看着他的背影不知道是不是该主动说点什么，他不是一个擅长拿谎话做筹码的人，尤其与他对赌的人是Charles的时候。  
“你不想听听我的收获？”  
终于，当Charles听在湖边的草地上时Erik开口说道。  
“嗯？”Charles坐在草地上，“说说看，Erik。”  
“地狱火现在内部一团糟，”Erik站在他身后隔着墨镜看那片没有一丝波动的人工湖，“我们有接管和控制它的机会。”  
“坐下聊，Erik。”Charles不知道从哪里摸出一块石头丢进湖里，“你的腿已经够累了。”  
Erik尽量逼自己不去想那个充满背叛意味的传言，他坐在Charles旁边，像曾经他们训练其他年轻人时那样。但他骗不了Charles，他们还没闹到他可以每次和Charles见面都正大光明戴上头盔的地步，虽然此刻他很希望他们的关系已经是那么糟糕了。  
“你想要它吗？”Charles望了一会儿湖面，转头看他。“地狱火，”教授怕是他会误解一样又补充道，“Shaw留下的那些。”  
“你愿意让我来接管吗？”Erik摘下墨镜。  
“毫无疑问，我的朋友，”Charles伸手揽他的肩膀，“你是最合适的人选。”  
Erik也转过头看他，低声反问：“我是吗？”  
Charles微笑着抬起头，几乎是在凝视他的眼睛。年轻的教授没有回答他暗示性极强的问题，只是捏了捏他的肩膀然后站起来。“这天气太热了，”Charles沿着湖畔一步一步往前走，“我想游泳。”  
他的马甲被留在了草地上，衬衫和西装裤迅速都被湖水浸透，Erik这次真的有些惊讶，他知道Charles一向跳脱，但这绝对不是他想要的摊牌场景。“如果你担心弄脏衣服我不介意你脱光了再下来。”Charles走到湖水漫过腰际的地方停下来回头看Erik：“别在那儿坐着，你知道我总有办法让你下来陪我的。”  
没有头盔就等于没得选择，说实话，Erik现在有点厌烦这种亲密关系了。  
他还是走了下去，穿戴整齐，这也是他第一次意识到原来湖底铺满了鹅卵石——他一直以为水下面都是淤泥。  
夏天甚至还不算到了，水让Erik皮肤发紧，吸了水变得沉重的米色西装裤紧紧贴在他腿上，让他几乎迈不开步子。Charles走向他，同样步履艰难，只不过看上去要享受得多。“你觉得冷？”Charles拉着他的手把他往更深的地方带。水甚至在迈步的时候沾湿了他们的头发，而Charles似乎还没有停下撒野行为的意思，他或许不知道如果他淹死在这里会有多少人高兴得彻夜难眠，Erik想，然后跟着他又往前走了一步。  
水没过了他们的胸口，Charles终于停了下来，一幅恶作剧得逞的样子扬起眉毛。“我们可能会死在这儿，”Erik也挑起眉毛，“第二天才会有人发现。”  
“除非你打算掐死我，否则这不太可能。”Charles把垂下的头发捋上去，目不转睛地看他。  
“我为什么要掐死你？”  
这算是一句试探。  
Charles又笑起来，这次露出了牙齿，然后凑过去亲吻Erik。  
这个吻来得足够凶猛，他们几乎要被对方按进水里。冰凉的湖水几次漫过了他们的耳朵，造成一阵又一阵的轰鸣，Erik试着让他们依靠着磁力在水里浮起来，他搂着Charles的腰，用力收紧手臂提醒教授别玩得太过，而对方也终于意识到了他们可能真的会淹死自己，推着他一步一步往岸边走。  
当Erik终于能清晰听到风吹动树叶的声音时他意识到自己已经到了水更浅的地方，Charles也松开了他的嘴唇。“我知道这有点疯，”教授大笑着抹了把脸，“不过这感觉不能再好了。”“这是什么新计划，”Erik大口喘气，让鼻尖上的水滑下去，“淹死我以绝后患？”  
再一次的试探，这句话半真半假，Erik猜面对读心者这算不上什么高明的话术……但他还是说了，原因未知。  
他看着Charles的眼睛，呼吸幅度越来越小，但他的嘴似乎是想再吐出些什么话似的一直不肯闭上。Charles迎着他的注视看他，鼻翼随着对氧气的需求持续翕动着，嘴角依旧挂着笑容。  
Erik感到有只手握住了自己的肺。  
“我想到了我们第一次见面的时候。”Charles说。  
那只手放过了Erik的肺，换了个地方去捏他的心脏。  
Charles伸手抚摸他的脖颈。今天教授戴了那枚家族戒指，他一向不喜欢戴它，如果必须戴，那Charles肯定是不得不去用继承人的身份做事情。Charles去见了谁，会不会谈论了与他有关的事情，Erik这么想着，觉得湖里的石头沉进了他的胃里，尽管Charles看上去丝毫不想进入他的脑子一探究竟。  
你该读我，他想，抓住了那只手送到嘴边亲吻无名指上冰凉的铜制戒指。  
Charles欣赏着他的姿态，等他挪开嘴唇后伸手抚摸他被水泡冷的脸。  
读我。  
Erik眨动眼睛，潮湿的睫毛刺得他发痒。  
Charles发出叹息似的一声，或许是笑或许不是。那只抓着Erik心脏的手顺着脉搏的节奏用指节敲击他涌着血的心房，不知道为什么，他无比渴望Charles现在钻进他的脑子里把每一个角落都扫荡一遍。来时路上他想了无数荒唐的办法来阻止Charles进入他的脑子，神经紧绷，草木皆兵，而当他站在Charles面前，浸泡在冰冷的湖水里时，他的大脑背叛了他的意志，对着Charles疯狂地大喊。  
读我。  
请你这么做。  
他想起之前被Charles捧在手里的书，而眼下他希望被Charles捧在手里的是他的脑子。  
Charles动了动手指，指尖划过他淌水的鬓角，绕到他耳朵后面磨蹭那块逐渐发热的皮肤。  
你一定累了。他看着Charles红润的嘴唇，一阵耳鸣掩盖了一切声音。  
你一定累了。  
Erik好像被人偷走了一秒，被切换了画面一样毫无铺垫地倚靠在Charles肩膀上，而Charles还在给一只猫揉捏后颈那样用指腹来回摩挲他的颈椎。  
你一定累了，Charles无声地说，我们先去洗个澡，然后你要睡一觉。  
Erik嗯了一声。他眨眨眼睛，嘴唇感受着Charles潮湿白衬衫下的温热皮肤，感觉疲惫比湖水更深地漫过他的鼻子，让他只能抓紧Charles，他眼前唯一的浮木。  
然后他们一起沉下去。

TBC.


	2. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've learned love is like a brick you can  
> Build a house or sink a dead body

预想中的摊牌以热水澡和近乎昏迷的午睡做结尾而不了了之，Erik睡在Charles的房间里，直到天黑。他怀疑Charles控制了他让他多睡了几个小时，不过他睁开眼时Charles不在房间，也不在他的脑子里。  
一瓶威士忌被放在床头，Erik撑着枕头爬起来去探寻冰桶里是否还有冰，而他只摸到了水，不太凉那种。看来Charles走了很长时间，他拿起那只Charles的杯子给自己倒上一点闻上去就让人印象深刻的苏格兰威士忌，品尝的时候才想起来这是他们下棋时Charles经常请他喝的那种。  
Erik对着窗外深蓝色的天空勾起嘴角，他不知道自己在想什么，他知道自己需要重新变得剑拔弩张，冷下脸，抬抬眉毛，对Charles的笑容摆出一个敬谢不敏的姿态。  
但怎么想和怎么做又是完全的两回事，他和Charles都深谙此道。  
门被打开时已经快九点，Erik依旧躺在床上几乎没动，而Charles那件因为打篮球被弄脏的马甲已经不知道哪里去了。教授的衬衫领口敞着，领带被他绕了几圈挽在手上，看上去皱巴巴的。Charles难得地在抽烟，他的额头上冒着汗珠，身上泛着潮热的味道。还没到七月，纽约州没热到人晚上也会大汗淋漓的地步，除非Charles穿着西装出门跑马拉松，或者去了地下室。  
地下室，不是放满红酒和废旧家具的地方，当然也没有用来约会情人的秘密房间，Charles家的地下室只有一个Charles本人最讨厌的地方，而他如果去了那里，就是不得不去。  
Erik很清楚，这种时刻代表Charles大概真的没得选了。  
“晚上好。”  
Charles含混地对他说，把领带甩到椅子上，伸手拿下叼着的烟，抬脚踢上门。  
“来点酒？”Erik倚着床头歪头看他。  
“求之不得。”Charles走向他，接过他手里的杯子把Erik掌心还没温热的酒一口气灌下去。  
那刑房在被需要的时候就像火炉一样热，高温能更快耗尽体力，为摧毁一个人的意志推波助澜。唯一的坏处可能是执行者要和受刑人一样承受脱水的痛苦，看得出来就算是Charles也没办法让自己在烤架上保持怡然自得的状态。“你该叫上我，”Erik干脆给他换了杯水，伸手抚摸他被烫伤了似的手臂评价道，“热得吓人。”  
“你又没什么能让我变得更舒服的能力，”Charles费力地吞咽水，“而且你需要休息。”  
“听上去我是你的百万美元宝贝。”  
Erik又有点尖酸了，不过Charles并不介意。教授只是站在那里抽完了自己的烟，然后伸手蹭了蹭鼻尖。汗水随着冷风变干，Charles的呼吸也变得正常，他坐在床边又掏出烟盒点燃一支烟，看着台灯映着的Erik的侧脸。“不止百万。”Charles看他一眼，确认Erik不介意之后也靠在床上。“我不认为这栋房子里有任何和你等价的东西。”Charles垂下眼睛，夹着烟揉了揉脸，低声说道。他的右手上多了一道贯穿掌心的伤疤，是被Emma割伤的，Erik不会读心，但那道疤痕足够深，让他能想象Charles为了敲碎她经历了什么。  
“疼吗？”Erik压低声音，伸手握住他的手掌。  
“什——你说这个？”  
Charles吸了口烟低头看自己的手，顿了顿说道：“我把她扔进海里了。”说完他笑了笑，尽管表情看上去毫不开心：“她值得更体面的安葬方式。”  
Erik没有应和Charles，因为他比教授更惋惜白皇后的死，真心实意的那种。这女人虽然难缠，但本事算得上让人印象深刻，Charles不该杀了她，这是彻头彻尾的浪费。  
再说了，Erik借着他们的姿势趴在Charles大腿上，你表现得不算真诚。  
“这评价不太公平。”  
Charles抚摸着他的发根开口说道。  
Erik伸手拿过那支烟。“当我胡说，或者胡想。”他的拇指揩过湿乎乎的香烟滤嘴，把它含在嘴唇间深吸一口，然后撑起手肘继续躺在被他无声攻击的对象的大腿上，嘴角上还挂着笑。“那杯龙舌兰不错。”  
“操你。”Charles轻轻揪着他的头发向上扯他的脑袋，“她割破你的舌头才好。”  
“她没有。”Erik抚摸他的手指，“Emma一向欣赏我。”  
现在他们像讨论一个老朋友那样讨论白皇后了。情有可原，毕竟有些人失去说话的资格后才显得可爱。  
Charles被他逗笑了，手滑到他的脖子上，轻轻碾过皮肉下凸起的骨节。“我相信的确如此。”Charles翻过手掌由着Erik在他掌心里探索，仰头看着吊灯上的玻璃装饰，带着酒气半是迷糊半是清醒地咕哝：“她建议我杀了你。”  
Erik抬眼看他，烟叼在嘴里。  
“原话是，”Charles的左手揉捏他的肩膀，右手拉开抽屉伸进去，“‘你知道他野心太大，像只在你领地里撒野的鬣狗’。”  
“‘你知道他对任何人毫无忠诚可言，你或者我在他眼里的区别只有可利用的价值的高低不同’。”  
“而且……‘他想要你的一切，除了你毫无用处的爱情’。”  
Charles摸出一把手枪对准他的额头。  
Erik还是因为这愣了一秒，然后开始夹着那支快燃尽的烟思考该怎么让Charles意识到这有多荒唐可笑。你知道这对我没用对吧——这么说就显得太盛气凌人了，让一个死人的话变得可信不少；我以为我们之间还轮不到Shaw的人来质疑什么——这么说倒是够合情合理，唯一的缺点是它完全在胡扯。  
Emma说的都是实话。  
于是Erik把这两个方案都放弃了，身子向前探顶着枪口把烟头扔进烟灰缸。Charles也许在读他，也许没有，上午的那种迷幻感早就消失了，不过那种希望被Charles打开颅骨好好观察一番的冲动还残留了一点在他的意识里。“这是她的想法，或者是说辞。”他撑着Charles的腿爬起来，盯着那双有些干涩的，泛着红血丝的蓝眼睛：“我想听你自己的想法，Charles。”  
蓝眼睛也看着他，随着他的动作把枪口移到他嘴唇边。  
“我对你的想法可是多到够写一本书。”Charles柔声回应道。  
Erik缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，提起一边的嘴角几乎微不可闻地评价道：“是吗？”  
Charles扣动了扳机，而那一瞬间Erik几乎想发动能力阻止子弹，但立刻他就意识到这只是个陷阱。  
教授的食指压在扳机上，让鲜红的膏状固体从枪口里旋转出来，再把它蹭在Erik的下唇上。“当然，”Charles继续自己的话题，垂着眼睛端详Erik的脸，“你很有趣，Erik。”  
说完教授又把口红沿着他的嘴角向上涂抹，把他弄得乱七八糟，像一只真正刚饱食一顿的鬣狗。  
“我从来不认为有野心是什么坏事，Erik。”Charles摆出一个微笑的表情，眉毛也顺着眼角垂下来，他又在Erik脸颊上涂了一道，说：“声望或者名利，没人能永远守得住这些。”  
Erik凝视他，紧绷的肌肉叫嚣着让他重新好好伏在Charles腿上。一支枪，一支口红，这是不是幻觉，是不是Charles试探他的小把戏？他根本无从确认，控制别人的意识是Charles的本事，不是他的。  
Charles拿开那把枪，拇指揩了揩他薄得像刀刃的下唇：“无论你想要什么告诉我就行。”  
说完教授把枪丢到一边，表达歉意一样拍拍他，然后从床上起身走向浴室。  
Erik靠着枕头保持了这个姿势一会儿，等到水声响起才回过神一样眨动眼睛，吞咽口水。  
他伸手抹了一把嘴角，低头去看。  
鲜红又芳香的膏体浸透了他的皮肤，顺着指纹勾勒出他指尖上平时难以被察觉的所有细纹和伤痕。

END.


End file.
